The Paladin of the Golden Rose
Marie Curie (マリーキュリー) the Paladin of the Golden Rose, while her Maealij is Karna. She excels in Water Magic. Appearance Marie is a blond-haired young girl of short stature. Though when she was still alive, she had brunette hair. She has big green eyes, and a smile that never seems to fade, especially with the way she laughs nearly all the time. Her hair is tied into a braided bun with a red ribbon as it tangles a bit. Personality Because of how she lived when she was alive, Marie never had the chance to live as a normal human; since she was busy living as a high renown scientist. Marie claimed she was a shy, and introverted girl at first. Mari now has a haughtiness that seems to more than compensate for her short stature, overlapping much with the personality of Gilgamesh, the two often butting heads whenever they're near. She refrains from asking how privileged Karna feels by summoning her, and grants them the honor of being her Master. She feels that, as her Master, they can be allowed to act as her equal without having to use honorifics. Often when given the choice to answer to her, only a single affirmative choice is offered rather than allowing for a negative response. She believes that anything she does must be perfect down to the smallest detail, such as a number of flawless victories to make her feel on top of the world after displaying perfection in her swordplay. If Karna denies to be her Master, she claims she cannot understand what they are speaking about, believing it to be some form of Oriental humility. She refuses to accept the answer, and declares that her tolerance allows for a single mistake from them. She gives off the impression of a valiant young man in crimson, and she has a masculine bearing and tone of voice, leading Kida to think she may have been raised like a boy. She acknowledges that the reason she wears men's clothes is not that she is trying to project an imperial image, but because she actually enjoys wearing men's clothes. While her brusque attitude and gallant actions would imply that she values valor above all, she actually identifies her core as a maiden due to her adoration for beauty. She still does not allow gender to sway her preferences, and believes the true orientation of her soul to be half and half. Firmly routed in the middle of the two genders, she personally finds her ability to go either way admirable. She becomes attracted to Kida regardless of their gender, and eventually even declares her love for them. Maries Counterpart to Karna, she’s very loud and full of herself. She’s never afraid to speak her mind, and demands to have the spotlight on her. She’s usually teasing Kia and her close relationship with the Roses. She doesn’t get along well with Nobunaga since they have the same personality. History Marie Curie became the first woman Professor of General Physics in the Faculty of Sciences at the Sorbonne in 1906. She had Masters Degrees in both physics and mathematical sciences and was the first woman to obtain a Doctor of Science degree. Madame Curie was also the first person to win two Nobel Prizes. Relationship Karna Marie is completely opposite to Karna, seeing how he's always reluctant and quiet. Karna is grateful for Marie, though, seeing how Marie is the sister he never had.